


hallmark marathon

by gayslushie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayslushie/pseuds/gayslushie
Summary: reddie hallmark movie marathon where they make fun of them and laugh but then something happens and they shut up and get interested and look at eachorher all lovingly and smile softly and kiss
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	hallmark marathon

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic in a Long Time so please don’t judge too hard! i wanna start writing again!! so this is just a little thing i was talking to my friends about. self indulgent perhaps.. reddie nation lives forever <3

“scoot over, fatass!”  
“shut the fuck up, richie-“  
“wait wait shut up, kendra’s about to go inside!“  
“i don’t care what kendra is doing-!”  
“okay whatever, just get over here and let’s watch.”

richie had invited him over to watch dumb hallmark movies with him today. eddie hates hallmark movies, but if it was with richie, he could suck it up. eddie would do anything just to spend time with richie, and he knew that even though he didn’t say it a lot, richie felt the same. eddie smiles at the thought, his cheeks warming. he discreetly scooted closer to richie, or so he thought.

richie looks over and smirks, making eddie scrunch his nose and scoot back to where he was. richie frowns and pulls him back over. “what, is hallmark making you mushy?”  
“no, get off of me!” eddie yelps, pushing his hands off of his hips where he knows richie is going to tickle him. he jumps up before he can try it. “do you want some hot chocolate?” richie nods. “sure, mom. get back in the kitchen where you belong.” eddie rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen connected to the living room.

eddie laughs to himself, smiling while he gets the hot chocolate out. he knows where everything is in richie’s house. he basically lives here, always running to richie’s when sonia is acting up so that he doesn’t burden the other losers. he knows richie needs him as much as he needs richie. he hums a song while he tries to ignore all of the soft thoughts turning his brain to mush.

richie shuffles on the couch, looking towards the kitchen to see eddie rocking on his feet while he wants for the hot chocolate. he blushes, pushing his glasses up on his face and looking away. ‘ah, damn. he’s too cute.’ richie cleats his throat so his voice doesn’t crack when eddie tries to talk to him. “do you want marshmallows?” eddie asks, as if reading richie’s mind. “y-yes!” richie curses, his voice cracking anyways. eddie lifts an eyebrow. “you okay?” richie nods. “of course, just trying to calm down this boner. look, kendra got lingerie for christmas!” eddie runs in, ignoring richie’s joke. “what!? no way!”

eddie runs back into the kitchen and grabs the hot chocolate, handing richie his cup. richie pulls the blanket over eddie again, smiling a little and looking over to him. eddie smiles back, nudging his shoulder. “who’s soft now?” richie rolls his eyes and takes a sip, the heat of the drink warming his body. “whatever. just watch the movie, spaghetti.” eddie groans. “don’tttt.” he sips his hot chocolate, burrowing further under the covers. they watch the movie, actually getting invested.

‘i’m sorry, mark, but i have to go. mom needs me back at the farm.’  
‘but kendra, how will the town survive without you?!’  
‘you’ve learned how to take care of yourself. just remember my advice- always be kind..’  
richie rolls his eyes. “listen to this bullshit, eddie.” he heard a sniffle beside him. richie goes still. “..eddie?” he looks over to see eddie crying. “shut up!” eddie yells, wiping his eyes quickly. “i just got something in my eye. why is your house so fucking dusty? do we need to clean again?” richie laughs. “don’t you mean do you need to clean it again?” eddie laughs, looking over at richie. richie grabs eddie’s hand under the blanket, stroking his palm with his thumb. eddie blushes, squeezing his hand.

“thanks for watching dumb movies with me, spaghetti.” eddie smiled and leaned in. “thanks for inviting me, trashmouth. you managed to not even tell that many bad jokes.” richie grinned. “careful, my boner might surprise you.” eddie groaned, pushing him away. “you’re so nasty.” richie laughed, pulling eddie closer and hugging him to his chest. “you love me.” eddie pouts, looking at richie. “yea, you’re right. now will you shut up and kiss me?”

“sure. this is the easiest way to shut me up. maybe you should do it more, since i’m always tal-“ eddie presses his lips to richie’s softly. they both laugh, hugging each other close and enjoying the moment. what a nice way to start the holidays, shitty hallmark movies with your boyfriend.


End file.
